


pandora nomor empat dan lima

by dnpl



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, jgn lupa baca shutterspeed au, lit rally cigarette after sex, smutty fluff / fluffy smut?, tiati cringe cringe ada speda, world class aftercare
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpl/pseuds/dnpl
Summary: kali ini, jinhyuk mau coba buka pandora nomor lima buat yang kedua kalinya.





	pandora nomor empat dan lima

**Author's Note:**

> cerita ini adalah bagian dari universe shutterspeed yang ada di akun twitter @dnpdltls. cerita ini bisa dibaca terpisah dari alternate universe shutterspeed (tapi kayaknya akan lebih seru lagi kalau dibaca dan tau konteks peristiwanya dan latar ceritanya).

jendela kamar wooseok ditutup rapat.

  
gak ada penerangan. tapi gak masalah karena sekarang sore yang masih ada mataharinya. dan meskipun jendela ditutup, tirai translusen yang juga ditarik sampai ujung jendela masih mengantarkan sedikit cahaya ke arah mereka.  
  
wooseok dan jinhyuk maksudnya. yang lebih tua duduk di atas kasur pacarnya, bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan wajah dan penciumannya yang ia benamkan di rambut orang di depannya. yang lebih muda bersandar di dada jinhyuk, bersinggasana di antara dua kaki pacarnya yang mengapit tubuhnya dan bertumpang tindih dengan kakinya sendiri. ada sedikit peluh di pelipisnya, sementara wajahnya gak bisa berbohong.  
  
mata yang dipejam rapat dan bibir yang ditarik sampai gak ada celah udara dan suara di sana: dia lagi merasakan nikmat senikmat-nikmatnya.  
  
tangan jinhyuk di bawah sana. di dalam celah antara abdomen dan lingkar pinggang celana denim wooseok; yang menempel erat ke permukaan kulit kakinya, yang sekarang resletingnya sudah dibuka, dan bagian depan selangkangan celananya sudah tidak ada penutupnya. jemari panjang yang lebih tua bermain segala jenis permainan yang semakin lihai dilakukan semakin menambah peluh di pelipis pacarnya.  
  
kalau wooseok, jelas suka permainan jinhyuk yang satu ini. karena dia yang merasakan semuanya. bagaimana jemari jinhyuk bisa percaya diri membuka pandora yang satu ini dengan segala karma baiknya. kekuatannya dan amannya ada di ibu jarinya. gerakan naik turun tangannya di bawah sana selalu disela dengan ibu jarinya yang mau memberi tau wooseok kalau jinhyuk paham apa yang dia suka. atensi diberi buat wooseok yang di bawah sana; dielus pelan, diuji pangkalnya.  
  
jinhyuk juga suka. sangat suka permainan ini. tapi yang dia kejar maksudnya adalah yang kemudian akan datang dalam bentuk gelombang suara.  
  
"hyuk..." ini maksudnya.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"yang... cepet..." wooseok ngomong, satu kata tiap napasnya.  
  
dan jinhyuk mempercepat ritme gerak tangannya. ada metronom yang cuma terdengar di dalam kepalanya yang makin cepat temponya. bersamaan dengan semakin cepat gerak menggenggam licin di tangannya dan—  
  
"aaah... j-inhyuk..."  
  
ini dia. yang dikejar jinhyuk dengan kecepatan tingginya. yang butuh waktu dan tenaga (secara harfiah) buat menjemput suaranya. karena wooseok masih selalu sibuk menutup mulutnya tiap jinhyuk mencoba membawa nirwana ke pangkuannya (lagi, secara harfiah).  
  
buat jinhyuk, suara wooseok selalu bisa. mengaktivasi sirkuit di dalam kepalanya yang berkirim pesan dengan neuron lainnya buat membangunkan miliknya yang ada di bawah sana.  
  
suara wooseok yang seperti itu selalu bisa. bikin dia keras, sekeras-kerasnya.  
  
"suka?" kepala jinhyuk bergerak menjauhi sandarannya di papan kepala tempat tidur wooseok. wajahnya kemudian berusaha buat sedekat mungkin dengan wajah wooseok, mencium rona di pipinya pelan dengan wajah yang setelah itu ia tundukkan dan benamkan di jenjang leher kekasihnya.  
  
"s-suka..."  
  
"gimana rasanya?"  
  
"en-nak..." yang keluar dari mulut wooseok makin banyak udara dari suaranya.

jinhyuk juga, suka. suka bagaimana wooseok suka. suka bertanya dan dapat jawaban dari yang bersandar ke dadanya kalau, iya, dia suka. suka membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk pertemuan pundak dan leher kekasihnya. supaya dia bisa dengar langsung emosi mentah wooseok yang lagi di awang-awang; emosi yang sudah dibahasakan dengan lugas dan diksi yang kalau disebut di antara deru nafasnya dan tinggi frekuensi dan amplitudo suaranya jadi mengundang darah ke selatan bagian tubuh jinhyuk. 

“enak?” naik nada di akhir kata jinhyuk mengindikasikan kalau ini pertanyaan.

dan di permainan ini, kalau jinhyuk bertanya, wooseok harus punya jawaban.

“enak… banget…” satu kata tiap napas, jawab wooseok.

wooseok tau jinhyuk lagi tertawa bukan dari suaranya. tapi bagaimana bibirnya yang menempel di sisi lehernya, dan bagaimana permukaan itu berpisah dari lehernya dan getaran tawa dari dada jinhyuk dihantar menembus punggungnya.  
  
"mau coba." ini kata-kata wooseok yang tiba-tiba dia ucap dan kemudian bikin jinhyuk berhenti bergerak. _ yang bikin tangan jinhyuk di bawah sana berhenti bergerak_.

beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka udah coba. wooseok udah bilang itu kali pertamanya. jinhyuk juga udah bilang kalau mau pelan-pelan. dan meskipun udah pakai banyak petunjuk dan rambu di sana sini, rasanya tetap aneh. kaya ada yang salah.

tapi gak mau diomongin lagi sama mereka berdua. jadi hari-hari setelahnya cuma diisi ciuman-ciuman panjang yang bikin bibir mereka kebas, atau klimaks-klimaks kering yang bikin jinhyuk dan wooseok malu mau membawa celana masing-masing ke tempat cuci kiloan. atau yang seperti ini. siapapun di antara mereka yang ingin menguji kemampuan engsel tangan dan rahangnya, _ turun ke bawah sana_.

dan jinhyuk tau dia mau coba. tapi balik lagi sama traumanya: dia gak mau wooseok mikir kalau ini maunya jinhyuk semua. harus pelan-pelan, harus ada kalkulasi dan rencana. makanya dia menunggu saja sampai wooseok akhirnya minta. toh dia sudah siap, dan lagi melatih sabarnya aja.

atau nggak juga. karena sekarang setelah wooseok ngomong dengan mulutnya sendiri kalau dia _ mau coba_, jinhyuk malah mematung begitu aja.

padahal itu mulut yang sama sama mulut yang tiap hari berisik minta dibantuin buat ngambilin barang yang ketinggian di rak dapurnya. mulut yang sama sama yang suka tiba-tiba bilang sayang ke dia (meskipun habis itu biasanya wooseok-nya gak mau lihat muka jinhyuk minimal 2 menit karena malu). mulut yang sama sama yang dia cium hampir tiap malamnya. mulut yang sama yang dia cium juga kalau lagi pengen. mulut yang sama sama yang diajarin caranya bikin laki-laki lain—jinhyuk maksudnya—manggil-manggil nama wooseok di antara deru napasnya. mulut yang sama sama yang diajarin jinhyuk buat meneguk atau membuka, yang mana saja tergantung preferensinya.

tangan kim wooseok akhirnya berhenti di lingkar pinggang celananya. permukaan kasar celananya ia dorong ke bawah. suara sabuk dan celananya yang saling berbenturan akhirnya berhenti saat yang lebih muda berhasil menendang celananya jatuh dari kasurnya ke lantai kamarnya.

jinhyuk bahkan gak sadar kalau genggamannya sudah diwarnai basah dan putih dari punya wooseok. ada sesuatu tentang sepasang kaki jenjang pacarnya yang selalu berhasil bikin jinhyuk lupa sekitarnya tiap ia pertama kali melihat seluruh dari sepasang kaki jenjang itu.

“jinyuk…” ini juga yang bikin sadar. suara wooseok yang udah sepertiga suara, sepertiga napas, dan sepertiga suara yang gak bisa diterjemahkan ke bahasa manusia. mentah. primitif.

jinhyuk juga paling suka bagian ini. wooseok yang lagi gak ada tenaga. kecupan kecupan pelan darinya buat pelipis wooseok yang banyak peluhnya. tangan wooseok yang pindah dari sibuk mencengkram selimut yang jadi alas mereka sekarang ke paha jinhyuk. dielus pelan, kaya lagi bilang terima kasih.

sampai akhirnya kim wooseok tanpa celananya bangkit buat mengambil keranjang dari bawah tempat tidurnya. dia kemudian melemparkan pelumas tanpa aroma beserta pengaman yang dia dapatkan dari keranjangnya ke sisi jinhyuk di atas kasurnya. kaus lengan pendeknya dia buka, gestur terakhir sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar tanpa busana.

"aku dari kemaren _ nonton_. banyak,” gak tau keberanian dan setan dari mana, tapi wooseok sekarang duduk di hadapan jinhyuk sepolos-polosnya, tangannya sibuk buka resleting celana pacarnya. "sekarang mau coba lagi. sama kamu."

jinhyuk pasti udah gila. karena yang dia liat di hadapannya adalah kim wooseok yang seolah enggan memutus kontak mata mereka, padahal tangannya udah sibuk memberi perhatian ke punya jinhyuk yang ada di bawah sana. ada suara jinhyuk yang keluar begitu saja pas wooseok menyentuh permukaan kulit paling sensitifnya di bawah sana.

lagian dia juga udah keras. nunggu apa lagi, coba.

tangan jinhyuk pindah ke pinggang wooseok. tubuhnya di tarik, kakinya dipaksa melingkar ke pinggang jinhyuk. jinhyuk bergerak dengan semua sisa tenaganya saat itu buat memposisikan wooseok biar berbaring di atas kasurnya. sementara jinhyuk sibuk membuka kaosnya, wooseok inisiatif buat mengambil sekemasan likuid yang langsung dia tuang ke tangannya.

suara botol terbuka bikin jinhyuk sadar apa yang lagi dilakukan pacarnya. jarinya udah terlalu basah dituang cairan yang kayaknya terlalu banyak dia tuang ke sana. jinhyuk senyum.

“kamu bisa?” jinhyuk bertanya pakai senyuman. ini yang selalu bikin wooseok merasa nyaman. gak ada superioritas di sana. senyum jinhyuk selalu dan betul-betul bentuk ekspresi senangnya saja.

atau ini bias juga. karena kayaknya kalau orang lain yang tersenyum seperti itu ke arahnya, wooseok bakal interpretasi senyuman itu jadi ejekan.

“gak tau,” senyuman itu juga yang bikin wooseok berani jujur.

jinhyuk menggenggam tangan wooseok yang udah berlumuran likuid tanpa aroma. tangannya di genggam dan dielus pelan. “ya udah, kalo gitu yang sekarang aku aja.”

jari ketiga jinhyuk masuk dan genggaman wooseok pindah ke pergelangan tangan pacarnya. jinhyuk berusaha buat terus jaga kontak mata sama wooseok, dan satu-satunya yang bikin itu gak mungkin kejadian adalah gimana wooseok gak punya kontrol akan kedipan matanya sendiri. tiap kerjapan mata wooseok dideterminasi oleh kepuasan primal yang gak bisa dia bahasakan jadi kalimat biasa. mulut wooseok tidak pernah tertutup, dan jinhyuk yakin ada namanya di sana yang mendesak mau keluar. tapi rasa nikmat di bawah sana jadi dinding yang menghalangi wooseok buat melakukan hal yang biasanya sulit buat gak dia lakukan: memanggil nama jinhyuk.

dan jinhyuk rasanya benar-benar lagi masuk surga. tiga jemarinya, tubuh di hadapannya, kedipan mata tanpa ritme. suara tanpa bentuk keluar dari mulut pacarnya dideterminasi sejauh mana jemari panjangnya bisa meraih titik-titik kasat mata punya wooseok yang cuma bisa dirasa. tangan yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

rasa ingin wooseok yang belum mau turun, jinhyuk mau kabulkan semuanya.

dan gak ada kalimat lagi di sana. jinhyuk yang sedari tadi banyak kerjanya. wajah wooseok dia pandangi dengan hati-hati sementara jari-jarinya sibuk melakukan preparasi. makanya juga dia sadar ketika wooseok berusaha keras buat membuka matanya padahal jelas-jelas ada kepuasan luar biasa yang dia rasakan kalau matanya dipejam.

“_masuk_,” ini yang jinhyuk rasa wooseok coba ucapkan meskipun mulutnya cuma terbuka tanpa suara.

celana denim jinhyuk yang sudah turun sampai paha rasanya lumayan sesak. tapi jinhyuk gak merasa mampu buat sekadar buang sedikit waktu, cuma buat melepas semua celananya. lagian yang sekarang juga sudah cukup fungsional.

“jangan ditahan kaya kemarin,” ini wooseok sendiri yang bilang pada akhirnya, di sela napasnya dengan volume yang hampir gak ada suaranya. saat jinhyuk memposisikan miliknya di depan sanggama pria di depannya.

makanya gak ada yang ditahan sama jinhyuk sekarang. hasil preparasi dan sabarnya tadi rasanya gak sia-sia saat dia bisa liat wooseok dan ekspresi wajahnya.

kakinya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan bertumpu di pundak jinhyuk. peluh yang udah semakin banyak bertumpuk dengan rambut di pelipisnya. bibirnya yang digigit sampai terlihat putihnya. dan mata yang dipejam, _ karena kalau begitu dia bisa merasakan kepuasan yang luar biasa_.

dan jinhyuk juga usaha. buat bergerak ke mana wooseok bakal suka. jinhyuk juga masih mau memberi tau wooseok lewat keluar masuknya kalau dia tau apa yang wooseok akan suka. ada determinasi buat mengkompensasi kali pertama mereka yang bahkan gak mereka bicarakan setelah 4 hari lamanya. makanya jinhyuk usaha, sebisa-bisanya.

dan jinhyuk sama sekali gak menyangka kalau wooseok akan pada akhirnya membuka matanya. memandang wajah jinhyuk yang jelas-jelas terbagi dua antara nikmat dan usaha. yang lebih muda tersenyum, tangannya naik ke wajah pacarnya.

_ini namanya bercinta_, pikir wooseok begitu.

karena di sela hentakan pinggang dan keluar masuk di bawah sana, ada senyum dan afeksi yang ditukar saat keduanya saling pandang. tangan wooseok belum mau turun dari merengkuh rahang dan wajah jinhyuk di genggamannya. senyumnya juga masih ada di sana.

dan senyuman wooseok yang itu juga yang bikin jinhyuk benar-benar ingin merusak ketenangan mereka di sana, dalam arti yang sebaik-baiknya.

hentakan pinggangnya yang setelah itu membawa dia sedalam-dalamnya. tangan wooseok yang tadi masih membingkai wajah kekasihnya sampai terlepas dari sana. ada syok yang membuat dia tidak tahu harus meletakkan tangannya di mana. yang membuat dia akhirnya memejamkan matanya lagi karena _ gak mungkin_, gak mungkin dia mau melewatkan nikmat yang satu ini.

“suka?” jinhyuk akhirnya memberanikan diri buat bertanya di antara gerakannya.

wooseok mengangkup wajah jinhyuk dalam genggamannya. kepalanya bangkit buat meraup bibir kekasihnya ke dalam ciuman apresiasinya. gerakan yang masih terus diusahakan jinhyuk bikin ada banyak tubrukan bibir dan gigi di antara ciuman mereka. dan di antara itu juga, wooseok akhirnya mencoba menjawab pertanyaan jinhyuk

“suka. banget.” di antara deru napas mereka berdua. di antara mata yang sama-sama terpejam karena nikmat luar biasa.

yang setelahnya adalah gerakan jinhyuk yang berangsur melemah karena usahanya sudah dibayar. cengkraman tangan wooseok di punggungnya jadi tidak ada sakitnya saat dia bisa merasakan bagaimana punya wooseok di antara tubuh mereka ikut mengeluarkan lagi substansi putihnya, padahal jinhyuk sama sekali gak menyentuhnya.

dan pengetahuan itu juga yang akhirnya bikin jinhyuk sampai di titik tertingginya. gak banyak yang dia ingat dari klimaks yang satu itu, cuma blokade jarak pandangnya oleh putih yang seolah enggan turun sampai rasa puasnya juga perlahan turun.

tapi yang dia ingat di titik tertingginya, ada wooseok juga di sana.

  
\--- 

  
jendela kamar wooseok dibuka lebar.  
  
gak ada asbak. jadi jinhyuk izin minjem mangkok porselen wooseok buat jadi penggantinya. mangkoknya ada di atas nakas, dan dua manusianya ada di pelukan satu sama lain.  
  
padahal jinhyuk udah bilang, jangan deket-deket nanti kena abunya. tapi wooseok lebih ngotot bilang "ya rokoknya di kanan aja, aku di kiri."  
  
dan kulit. semua kulit. baju mereka berdua ada di lantai kamar wooseok, pakaian dalam wooseok juga. jinhyuk masih terlalu malas buat melepas celana denimnya. wooseok yang bersandar di sisi tubuh jinhyuk tangan kirinya memilih buat menggambar garis transparan di atas bekas luka di dada jinhyuk. matanya berhenti di sana juga, tapi kadang masih melihat sekeliling kamarnya.  
  
tiba-tiba wooseok tertawa. jinhyuk menarik napas panjang lewat perantara putung rokoknya. gudang garam signature. rokok yang sama kaya punya ayahnya juga.  
  
tangan kirinya mengusak rambut wooseok berbarengan dengan tawanya juga. "apa sih?" yang tinggi bertanya.  
  
wooseok menenggelamkan wajahnya di permukaan dada jinhyuk. masih tertawa. jinhyuk seingin itu melihat wajah wooseok yang tertawa, salah satu ekspresi wooseok favoritnya.  
  
dan meskipun terlambat, tangan wooseok menunjuk tumpukan buku di lantai kamarnya yang bersandar ke kaki tempat tidurnya. menjawab pertanyaan pacarnya yang lebih sibuk sama putung rokoknya.  
  
jinhyuk akhirnya tertawa juga. dan setelah itu tawa mereka seperti menguatkan tawa satu sama lain.

“kenapa sih seok, warnanya yang itu,” ini yang nanya jelas jinhyuk.

yang lagi mereka omongin sebenernya pakaian dalam wooseok yang warnanya ungu terang. celana kecil itu sekarang nyangkut di atas buku _ theories of personality _ punya wooseok.

“aku beli sepaket isi banyak, masa yang itu dibuang,” wooseok bales dengan nada yang datar-datar aja.

jinhyuk mematikan putung rokoknya yang ukurannya tinggal sebuku jari kelingkingnya. rokoknya dibuang ke asbak mangkok porselen wooseok, dan dia bangkit sedikit dari sandarannya. wooseok bangkit juga karena gerakan itu, dan dia udah tau juga. tau kalo jinhyuk mau megang kedua sisi kepalanya dengan tangannya, supaya bibirnya bisa jinhyuk cium dengan senyaman-nyamannya.

gak tau kenapa, sejak sama jinhyuk wooseok jadi belajar banyak hal baru juga. yang sekarang lagi ada di depan matanya sih, gimana jinhyuk ngajarin dia caranya bahagia dengan secukup-cukupnya.

  


_ “aku mau ganti tempat tidur,” wooseok tiba-tiba ngomong. _

_ jinhyuk yang baru aja menghela napas bersamaan dengan putih asap rokoknya jadi tertawa sedikit. “lah, kenapa?” _

_ “yang ini berisik banget. nabrak-nabrak dinding.” _

_ “itu mah kitanya aja, kali. malah nyalahin kasurnya.” _


End file.
